


Silky Smooth

by littlecakes



Series: Cakes' Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sharing Clothes, a little bit of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Gladio realizes this might make him a bit of a pervert, setting up scenarios just so he can sneak greedy, hungry looks at his boyfriend’s ass, but if it does then he doesn’t care. It’s not like he won’t hop out of his chair after getting a good, long look and help Prompto out.He must just have to wait a moment for Gladio to tuck his boner into the band of his boxers, is all.For Kinktober, Day 9The prompt: Lingerie





	Silky Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is for my friends over at QTS, who helped me form this brainchild. Love you guys <3

Gladio’s sitting at their kitchen table, sipping a steaming-hot cup of coffee and poring over a new book he got in the mail last week. It’s a quiet morning, one that’s sure to end soon when he gets the eventual text from Ignis or Noct demanding his attention. For now though, he can enjoy the quiet of the morning and the way the sun scatters across his table in golden beams that catch dancings motes of dust in their glow. The coffee isn't bad, either.

Quiet feet padding across the hardwood floor indicates the last thing he needs to make this morning perfect has arrived. Wearing only the shield’s crownsguard tank top that drops past the slight curve of his slender, freckled hips, Prompto flashes a sleepy smile at Gladio as he pours himself a cup of coffee. Gladio’s lips twist into a grin as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend wearing his clothes, his neck still marked with the lingering bruises Gladio left on him the night before. Possessiveness flares in his heart like a match to gasoline and Gladio’s pleased that Prompto wears the marks and the clothes like he’s wearing Gladio right there on his skin.

“Morning,” Gladio rumbles, using his foot to push out the chair across from him. Prompto smiles as he plops down in the chair and yawns. “Sleep alright?”

“Like a rock, Gladdy,” Prompto says with a smirk. “Kinda hard  _ not _ to, though.”

“Dunno what you mean by that,” Gladio says, smiling wolfishly at the blonde, who rolls his eyes, smirks, and hovers his nose over the steaming mug in his hands. Prompto’s eyelids flutter shut over his lilac eyes as Gladio watches thick curls of steam disappear into his nose as he inhales and dance out across the surface of the table as he exhales.

The two sit in silence for a minute, simply savoring the other's presence during the golden hour. Prompto happily slurps his coffee as he fiddles with his phone and Gladio’s eyes drop back to his book, though he’s still thinking about water vapor slipping smoothly over silky pink lips. His mind wanders to the night before, to the feeling of those same lips against his taut skin and the sounds that Gladio pulled from them with his body.

“Hungry.” Prompto grumbles.

“Want me to make you something?” Gladio says, looking over the top of his book at the blonde, who’s sitting there, still soaked in sleep. His eyelids are drooping as he rests his cheek in the palm of his hand. Gladio’s heart inflates just a little at the sight of those eyelashes just barely touching the freckles on his cheeks.

Prompto shakes his head. “I’m just gonna have cereal.”

“That sugary shit you bought last night? That stuff’s just crap, you know.” Gladio chides.

Prompto shushes him. “You’re just jealous I love Cocoa Poofs more than you.”

Gladio rolls his eyes. He closes his book and sighs, determined to convince Prompto to let him cook a real breakfast for the two of them. When his eyes fall upon his boyfriend’s slim, muscled physique, he nearly spits his coffee out.

Prompto’s reaching for the box of cereal that Gladio stashed away on top of the refrigerator. It’s a full-size unit, standing a few inches taller than him. As the blonde stretches on his tiptoes and lifts his arms to reach the box, the loose-fitting tank top rises with his body just barely revealing the curvature of his ass. He’s wearing the chocobo-print boxer briefs that Gladio likes so much; they’re a size too small and hug his ass, settling deep into every curve and crevice. The hem of the tank teases just above the bottom of his asscheeks, making Gladio want to reach over and lift it so he can see all of it. Heat’s already pooling in his lap at the thought of pulling those cheeks apart and burying his face in them.

The show only lasts a moment, though. Before Gladio can act, Prompto grabs the box of cereal and sets it on the counter. Prompto looks at Gladio’s crestfallen features and sighs.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll share with you.”

 

_________________________________________________

  
  
  


It’s early when Gladio rises a few days later, slapping his alarm clock as fast as he can so as not to disturb Prompto. He knows the blonde will rise in about an hour like he always does; Prompto’s not one to waste the day in bed for  _ too  _ long, especially if Gladio’s not in it. The shield creeps quietly through the bedroom, grabbing all of Prompto’s pajama pants and tossing them into the closet where the blonde never looks.

Next stop’s the kitchen. He feels a little guilty as he sneaks around his own apartment, but he can’t help it. There’s something about the Prompto’s ass that just makes him do things, and sneaking around his own place has been added to that increasingly long list. He takes the stepstool that Prompto bought yesterday and hides it lying flat on top of the refrigerator, then takes the three different boxes of cereal he’s bought Prompto and pushes them as far back as they’ll go until they’re flush against the little cabinets above the fridge.

There. It’s perfect. Gladio realizes this might make him a bit of a pervert, setting up scenarios just so he can sneak greedy, hungry looks at his boyfriend’s ass, but if it does then he doesn’t care. It’s not like he won’t hop out of his chair after getting a good, long look and help Prompto out.

He must just have to wait a moment for Gladio to tuck his boner into the band of his boxers, is all.

It only takes a minute to make coffee and the smell permeates the entire apartment. Gladio just has to sit back and wait now for Prompto to make his appearance. As he hears the bedroom door click open, Gladio tries to look casual, tipping back in his chair with his feet up on the corner of the table and his book in his hands. Prompto waves at him with one hand, covering his yawn with the other as he walks into the kitchen. Gladio leans a little further back so he can see the fridge and a sleepy Prompto reaching for the cereal.

“You seen my stool?” he sighs.

“Sorry, chocobo, I haven’t,” Gladio says, smirking to himself as he peers over the top of his book.

He’s wearing Gladio’s forest-green workout tee today and the garment billows over his slim body like a tent. Inhaling sharply as Prompto rises to his tiptoes and reaches upward, Gladio takes in the sight of the pale, dotted thighs appearing. Their complexion contrasts with the dark jewel tone of the fabric so beautifully. The way Prompto’s musculature flexes and twitches as the blonde balances on his toes makes Gladio bite his lip.

Prompto strains further, unaware of how far Gladio’s pushed the boxes back. The little groan that slips from the blonde’s lips as he strains is adorable. Just a little further, a little more stretch, and there’s just a tiny peek at the mounds of Prompto’s ass peeking out at Gladio. His breath hitches and he tilts back even further in his chair to get a better look.

There’s no underwear. Prompto’s going completely commando. Gladio can feel his cock twitch against the soft fabric of his lounge pants as the shirt rides up on Prompto, revealing the entire bottom half of his ass. He knows just how lusciously soft, how  _ amazing _ that ass feels in his hands or when his cock’s buried in it; those thoughts give him half a mind to cross the kitchen and take Prompto as he is right now.

“Gladio, can you help me?” Prompto says, looking back over his shoulder.

Gladio’s so startled that Prompto has caught in him in the act that the chair slips below him and Gladio falls with it to the floor. Prompto stands there, crossing his arms and frowning as Gladio rubs the back of his head. When Gladio looks at Prompto, he can tell  _ he knows. _ He’s been caught.

Prompto opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again and merely looks at his boyfriend with suspicion. Gladio’s just waiting to get an earful at this point.

“.... Can you help me get the cereal?”

 

_______________________________

 

Gladio’s given up on his morning entertainment. Prompto  _ definitely  _ knows Gladio’s little secret. Gladio can tell because the stepstool’s come out every single morning since he fell on the floor staring at his boyfriend’s ass. The blonde’s even gone to the trouble to cover up and wear shorts or pajama pants when he comes out in the morning. Gladio tries not to feel disappointed; it’s not like he doesn’t already get to see that perfection every day, anyway.

But still. There was something about looking at Prompto’s ass without his knowledge, something about stealing glances that Gladio found arousing. Hell, he’d even  _ dreamed _ about it the night before; there’d been two Promptos, both naked and soaked in a sheen of sweat, pressed against the refrigerator and begging for his cock. Gladio had woken up painfully hard and the evidence of his lust still hung heavy and thick between his legs as he sat at his table trying to read the last chapter of his book with little success.

The familiar sound of feet padding against the floor catches his attention. Gladio doesn’t look up, he’s expecting another morning filled with awkward silence. Maybe he deserves it for his indiscretions, but Gladio knows they’ll get through it eventually.

Then there’s a clatter, and the shield looks up to find Prompto tucking the stepstool into its hiding place beside the refrigerator. Prompto’s wearing Gladio’s Crownsguard-issued tank top again, a blush on his cheeks, and not much else, to Gladio’s delight.

Until he reaches for the cereal.

That’s when the curve of Prompto’s ass starts to peek out. There’s just the hint of something lacy there that’s hugging the soft flesh. Prompto peeks over his shoulder to make sure Gladio’s watching before straining further, the tank top riding up his hips to reveal the black-lace cheeky panties he’s wearing under the tank top. He lets out the weakest little whimper, presses his chest against the refrigerator, and juts out his ass so Gladio can see the fabric stretch over his body.

“Can you help me?” Prompto asks coyly.

Gladio rises from his seat and moves slowly. He wants to savor this, wants to memorize the picturesque image that Prompto’s prepared for him. His lover obviously went to all the trouble to display himself like this for him; he might as well enjoy it. Prompto never ceases to surprise him and often in the best of ways.

“Maybe… if you take off my tank top.” Gladio teases as he finally gets close enough to rest his broad palms on Prompto’s slender hips and relish the feeling of his fingers brushing over smooth skin. His boyfriend is enjoying it too; Gladio can feel the subtle quiver of his body at his touch. He’s always been sensitive and the shield eats up Prompto’s subtle shivers and whines as he slips the soft fabric of his tank top over his head.

“Gladdy.” Prompto breathes.

He can hear a gasp escape Prompto as he drops to his knees behind him. Gladio’s hands migrate from his hips to the mounds of his ass and the soft satin of the panties feels exquisite against the rough skin of his palms. The silky, cool fabric slides deliciously across the freckled curves and the lace teases at the cleft of his ass. Prompto’s wrapped himself up like a present and Gladio can’t wait to unwrap him.

“You look so good, baby.” Gladio says as he squeezes and kneads at the supple flesh. Prompto’s clawing at top of the fridge for purchase as he rocks back into Gladio’s touch.

“Saw you looking the other day.” Prompto says. There’s just the slightest breathy quality to his voice and Gladio wants more of it. The blonde’s breath hitches as Gladio slips his hands below the lacy silk to tease at bare, freckled skin. “Thought maybe I could, I dunno… make it a little more fun for ya.”

“Oh, this is  _ fun _ , alright. I’m gonna have tons of fun with you, chocobo.” Gladio says as his voice drops an octave. “Hope you’re ready.”

“Sooo ready for you,” Prompto breathes as Gladio pulls the panties up a little further, relishing the way the soft fabric rustles against the pale mounds of Prompto’s ass. He strokes the smooth skin with his hand before slapping his palm against it and Prompto gasps, rocking his hips against the contact.

Reaching between his legs, Gladio palms Prompto’s erection through the fabric of the underwear as his fingertips brush against the head. His cock is already rock hard and poking out of the top of the panties, soaking the lace beneath it with precome. Gladio hums with delight- Prom all worked up like this is utterly amazing- before sinking his teeth into the soft skin just below the curve of Prompto’s asscheek.

Prompto shudders from pain and pleasure as Gladio’s tongue slips between his teeth, licking and sucking at the bright red, angry flesh. “Mmm. You taste good, chocobo. So good…” He can’t help himself as he keeps biting and sucking scarlet circles into creamy, pale flesh. His blonde boyfriend rocks his hips into Gladio’s face as he marks him- Gladio thanks the gods for blessing him with a man who loves to feel his teeth sinking into him- from the curve of his asscheeks down to the inside of his thighs.

Gladio laves his tongue against the skin of Prompto’s thigh, pressing the blade of his tongue flat against him and leaving a wet trail behind as he licks up to the curve of his boyfriend’s ass.  Prompto begins to tremble in anticipation as he rests his elbows flat against the refrigerator and juts his hips out. He’s telling Gladio exactly what he wants, to have his ass worshipped and enjoyed, which Gladio is more than happy to give him in due time.

When he reaches the lacy hem of the panties, Gladio kisses his way to the cleft. The black satin of Prompto’s underwear is so deliciously soft against his bearded jaw. Gladio presses his cheek into it as he spreads Prompto’s cheeks and lets his breath fall hot and heavy over his entrance.

Prompto gasps, pushing his hips back into Gladio’s face. Grabbing Prompto’s asscheeks firmly between his hands, he hooks his thumb around the small scrap of fabric covering him and yanks it to the side as he spreads him once again. The tremble turns into a shake as Gladio exposes him .Prompto mewls sinfully when Gladio breathes over his hole again and watches it flutter prettily with suspense.

“You look so good, Prom, just gotta have a taste,” Gladio rumbles deep in his throat as he leans forward to kiss Prompto just above his entrance. The blonde gasps and groans- Gladio can hear his fingernails dragging against the cobbled, white surface of the refrigerator- before begging Gladio with soft whimpers and a wiggle of his hips.

It’s with the faintest, most gentle of touches that Gladio passes his tongue over the quivering ring of muscles, but the sound that escapes Prompto makes it sound as if Gladio’s already plunged deep within him. It makes Gladio’s cock, which is already hanging hot and heavy between his legs, throb for him with longing. He can’t help but groan as he licks more forcefully at Prompto’s rim.

“Gladdy...” Prompto whines as Gladio laps at him hungrily. “Keep going.”

Gladio presses his lips to his rim at the encouragement and sucks lewdly, pulling away with a pop of his lips before licking again. Prompto’s growing louder as he works at his rim with the hot, wet muscle until it gives way and Gladio slips his tongue inside easily. Prompto chokes out a sob as he leans harder into Gladio’s face.

“Yeah, baby, let me hear you make those  _ amazing _ sounds,” Gladio begs as he slips a finger inside of Prompto’s rim. As he stretches him with a finger, Gladio licks around it, smearing saliva on his finger so he can press it deeper inside of him. Prompto’s pliant and willing hole is Gladio’s favorite thing to play with. He slips his tongue in alongside his finger and alternates thrusting with the wet muscle and his finger.

“ _ Gladio! _ ” Prompto gasps, as he curls his own fist around his cock.

“Nu-uh, Prom, you don’t get to come yet,” He says, swatting away Prompto’s hand. Gladio slips another finger inside of him quickly and scissors them, making the blonde moan. His tongue fits perfectly between his outstretched fingers, making it easy for Gladio to lave at his entrance as he stretches him and prepares him.

Prompto’s sobbing with pleasure by the third finger makes it way in; Gladio wants to make sure that he’s nice and ready to take his girth right there against the fridge. Between the scissoring, stretching, and voracious work of the tongue, Prompto’s a mess and Gladio has to hold him up so he doesn’t fall to his knees.

“Ready for me, babe?” Gladio asks.

Prompto can only respond with a cry as he rocks his hips back eagerly into Gladio’s fingers.

“Good, cuz I’m ready for you,” he teases.

Gladio rises to his feet and pulls his shorts down, letting them drop to the floor. There’s a bottle of lube on the counter; thankfully, the blonde knew what he was getting into and planned ahead. Gladio slicks his erection before pressing himself against Prompto’s back. His slender, naked body, shaking and needy, feels amazing against Gladio’s own hot skin. The larger man grips Prompto by the hips, lifting him up and lowering him until he feels the tip of his cock prod against Prompto’s softened, wet entrance.

“Please, I need to feel you,” Prompto sobs, his face splotched and red from holding on for so long while Gladio had his fun. The tiny blonde looks amazing like this, wanting and hungry for Gladio’s cock. He presses a kiss to his freckled cheek as he slides into him quickly. While he’d love to tease his adorable boyfriend, Gladio’s just as impatient as he is. 

The lace of Prompto’s panties slides against the side of his cock as he pumps into him enthusiastically. His lover scrambles at the surface of the fridge, grabbing onto the lip at the top as he’s subjected to Gladio’s punishingly fast pace.

“Fuck, you feel incredible,” Gladio moans as Prompto’s entrance spasms around his cock.

The blonde cries his name like a prayer and a curse as he rides him. Soon, the kitchen is filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, of moans, and the scent of their musk as they fuck. Gladio slows the pace until he’s dragging his cock out of Prompto agonizingly slowly before thrusting into him sharp and fast.

“Touch yourself,” Gladio breathes in his ear. “Wanna feel you around me when you come, gonna feel so good, you’re amazing, Prom…”

Prompto only moans louder as he grabs his own cock- there’s more than enough precome dripping down the side to slick his grip- and it isn’t long until the blonde is gasping and shaking. Gladio can feel how close he is; his heat tightens and pulses around him in a frenzy that pushes Gladio to the edge too.

With a cry, they both come; Prompto, spilling his orgasm over his fist and onto the front of the fridge; Gladio, with a roar, as he thrusts into his lover powerfully. Prompto’s orgasm only eggs on Gladio and he’s barely clinging to the fridge as the shield thrusts into him until he spills his last drop of ecstasy. Gladio kisses the back of his neck fondly, lavishing him with affection.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Gladio says, adjusting his hold so he’s carrying Prompto bridal-style and takes him into the bathroom. He sets him on the counter with a kiss to the temple before turning on the shower. Prompto’s legs shake like jello and Gladio has to help him to his feet and guide his tiny, trembling form over the wall of the tub and past the shower curtain.

“You’re so cute,” Gladio says, stepping in behind Prompto, holding him against his chest, and resting his hand over Prompto’s heart.. The hot water feels wonderful against his skin, and Prompto lets out a happy little hum telling Gladio he feels the same. “Love the way you just… melt against me.”

“Love  _ you _ , Gladio,” Prompto sighs, resting his hand over Gladio’s. There’s nothing better than this in the world, better than the steady beat of his lover’s heart and the hot water that spills over their naked bodies as they enjoy it together.

“Love you too, Prom,” Gladio murmurs against the shell of his ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and sacrifices to your favorite ancient deity are always appreciated.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @tinyconfectionary


End file.
